Bakugan: Ryokai Unleashed (On Hold)
by AyanoZonurai
Summary: Months after Dan and everyone defeated Mechtavious Destroyer, a new enemy has surfaced. Can the Brawlers discern friend from enemy or will they be pulled into an universal war? With a blast from the past, can Dan and Shun survive or will everything shatter like glass? A new yet ancient power is revealed along with a history long forgotten and erased. Will all life survive or die?
1. Prologue

I, AyanoZonurai, do not own Bakugan or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters in which I have created and thank the creators of Bakugan for the inspiration in which I used to create my characters. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue

In a stadium sized sealed room filled with light a large iridescent orb awaited. The orb had the red of Pyrus, the brown of Sub Terra, yellow of Haos, the purple of Darkus, blue of Aquos, and the green of Ventus floating within it. The orb seemed to balance on a large pedestal made of crystal. To those who had seen this orb before they would know it as Code Eve.

Outside the sealed doors heavy yet light footfalls could be heard approaching. The doors slowly opened as a humanoid figure walked in. Although in shadows this figure could pass as human, it was not. Although it possessed five fingers and toes on its hands and feet it also possessed wings and a tail, all covered in crimson scales. This creature/person was covered in crimson scales, light in some places, and dark in others. The figure also possessed a reptilian like head, though if one truly knew they would say the figure was more dragonoid than humanoid. The figured came to a halt before the incredibly large orb, making the figure seem like an ant almost, and fell to the floor kneeling on one knee, bowing.

"Code Eve, it is an honor and privilege to stand before you, though I must say that it also makes me quite nervous." The dragonoid/humanoid spoke in a deep, almost animalistic voice that strangely enough could calm most people down.

There was a bout of silence before a light female voice was recognized. "Azulon, it is a privilege for I to meet someone as old as myself. Though time may pass, the past is never truly forgotten." There was a slight pause before the voice continued. "That is why I am here, my dear Draconian."

The Draconian, known as Azulon, raised his head to look at the orb before speaking. "I understand. But what, may I ask; does this have to do with my daughters?"

"It has much to do with them, my dear friend. But for now, know this. Your daughters will not be the only ones of their kind for much longer. Others will be joining them shortly." As Code Eve said this, images of six different people appeared in the air. The images showing the past of that person and even their present. Azulon looked and watched the images as Code Eve spoke again. "That is, if they can survive the next coming year. I have already asked your daughters to go search them out, though they themselves do not know the identities of the destined six."

Azulon noted two of the people that were shown in the strange images. "Code Eve, those two boys there," he gestured to their floating images, "I know of them. I have seen them in the memories of one of my daughters. Is it true that they will join her?"

All of the images disappeared as the images of the two boys, which Azulon motioned to earlier, enveloped the entire room. "Yes, Azulon. Though these two hold the key to your daughter's past, they also hold the key to her future."

Azulon watched as the images changed with time. One of the boys possessed red brown hair with eyes that matched and seemed to always be wearing a smile. He was sitting on a small sailing boat out on the ocean and with him was a red Pyrus bakugan in ball form. The other boy had black hair and ebony/amber colored eyes. He was running through the trees branches as though he were flying. Alongside him was a green Ventus bakugan in ball form. There was a moment of silence as the scenes played before them.

"So these two hold the key then, the key to everything." Azulon spoke as he rose from his kneeling possession.

The light from Code Eve brightened slightly as she said, "Yes. Do you know the names of these two?"

"Yes, I do." He looked to the two boys again before speaking. "Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami."


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

I, AyanoZonurai, do not own Bakugan or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters in which I have created and thank the creators of Bakugan for the inspiration in which I used to create my characters. Thank you.

Note: I have replaced Falcornis with Falconis for reasons of sounding better and easier to say. Pronounced Fal-co-nis. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return**

In one of the Bakugan Stadiums within Bakugan city a competition is just ending. The winner of the completion is an 18 year old female named Ayano. Ayano has black hair that when the light shines on it just right it appears to be a crimson red. Wearing crimson pants, crimson jacket, and a black shirt, looking almost like the Marvel hero Elektra from the movie, the girl leaves the stadium with her bakugan. A Pyrus dragonoid apparently named Dracora.

For the past few weeks the girl Ayano and another girl Kohaku, the girl's twin if weren't for the red brown hair and the strange dragon like mask, had been taking the Bakugan world by storm. Neither of them had lost a single match nor even seemed to be trying to win. What was even more shocking was that both of these brawlers had a female Pyrus dragonoid as their partner. Though Ayano's Dracora seemed to be a bit more powerful than Kohaku's Azula, many wondered what would happen if the two were to meet and battle.

Shun Kazami, dressed in black pants and a green and white jacket over a dark green shirt, stood in the Battle Brawlers box alongside the stadium watching the retreating Ayano's form. Something just didn't seem right about her and her bakugan, let alone that other girl and her bakugan. For a while Shun has kept an eye on the two. A few times he would try to follow them but somehow they would disappear into oblivion without a single trace. It was really starting to annoy Shun.

_Well not for much longer, now_. Shun had to suppress a smile. He had finally made contact with Dan and had convinced him and Drago to come back before the next tournament. The next tournament was to be a tag-team battle and there were a lot of people around wishing that Ayano and Kohaku would team up. It also laid out the perfect bait since the winners would battle against the top two Brawlers, Dan and himself. Since Dan's absence from the battling community, Shun was able to slide into first place with Dan still being in second. Their friend Marucho, who was in third, wasn't far behind.

Shun pushed himself off of the glass he was leaning against and headed out of the stadium to see if he could finally follow the strange brawler. He caught sight of her outside of the stadium, intermixed with fans and the audience, and followed her at a distance. Once again this led him to a mid-city garden not too far from the stadium. It was strange how he always lost track of not only her but the Kohaku girl as well here. Once inside he heard a group of young teens talking about the upcoming tournament.

"Hey, did you here? Dan Kuso's coming back!" At the information the young male voice revealed, Shun's target stopped moving and listened in. So did he.

"Yeah, I heard. Apparently he's going to partner up with Shun in the tag battle. Man, I can't wait to see how the two of them battle together! Who do you think will go up against them?" Another voice said.

"Don't know. But it would be awesome if it were Ayano or Kohaku. Maybe even both!"

"Yeah, but they don't even know each other, do they? Besides, for some reason, I think their bakugan would fight with each or something."

The girl in which Shun was following snickered a little bit, just barely loud enough for him to hear, before moving on deeper into the garden. When he realized that she was nearing the overhanging vineyard where she normally disappeared, he sped up to try and catch her. But by the time he rounded the corner, she was already gone. He investigated the area for a little bit longer before heading back to the Battle Brawlers home.

Shun walked into the room where the brawlers usually hanged out and talked with each other. His Ventus bakugan, Falconis, hopped out of his jacket pocket and headed to the coffee table where he sat himself down. Shun joined him by sitting on the coach just in time for Marucho to enter the room from the other side. Marucho wore blue pants along with a lighter blue jacket on top of a purple blue shirt.

"So did you find anything out about our mystery brawler, Shun?" Marucho said as he sat on the coach opposite of Shun. His own Aquos bakugan, Spritenog, hopped off his shoulder and joined Falconis before saying in a humorous tenor voice, "Yeah, tell us what you guys got?"

Falconis answered for Shun with his deep wind like voice, "Unfortunately, we didn't 'get' anything, Spritenog. The brawler disappeared once again before Shun and I could find anything out."

"Aw, well, that's disappointing." The Aquos bakugan lowered his head in defeat.

Shun spoke up, "Yes, but now they know or at least can begin to speculate that Dan is coming back."

"What do you mean?" It was Marucho's turn to speak.

"While we were following them, they stopped to listen to a few kids talking. The kids were talking about the rumors that they had heard about Dan coming back and joining the next tournament. They also spoke about how 'awesome' it would be if Ayano and Kohaku teamed up to battle the Brawlers. Judging by her reaction, she either knows something or is up to something."

"I see. Well then, have you heard any news from Dan lately?"

"No, I haven't. Not since I spoke to him and Drago a week ago. We'll just have to wait and see."

It was then at that moment that a soft beeping noise started up. A second later, a screen was projected before the boys from a glass piece embedded into the table between them. On the screen Kato, Marucho's most loyal butler, appeared.

"Master Marucho, Master Shun, a call just came in from Master Dan. He is apparently in the next town over due to some sort of difficulties. Shall I put him through?"

Shun's eyes slightly widened at the perfect timing as Marucho answered him. "Yes, of course Kato. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, sir. I shall put him through now." Kato's image disappeared to reveal Dan talking with Drago, who was on his shoulder, and a city block behind them, before he turned to see Shun and Marucho.

"Hey guys. How's it going?"

Spritenog and Falconis jumped up onto their respectable brawler's shoulder before Spritenog spoke. "Oh it's going fine, if you don't include the two mysterious girl brawlers and their even more mysterious female dragonoids."

"So it's true then, about the two dragonoids that is?" Drago said from his perch.

"Yeah it is." Shun said. "The two dragonoids are both Pyrus, both female, and their power levels are almost identical from what we've seen so far. Whether they talk or not has yet to be seen."

Falconis spoke. "Their brawlers also seem to not talk much either. Only when they're calling out ability cards to they ever seem to speak. It is very strange."

"Whoa." Dan and Drago turn to look at each other before Dan spoke again. "So both of these guys seem strange, both of them have a female Pyrus dragonoid, and one of them even wears a mask. So…What's the big deal again?"

Shun let out an exasperated sigh before he continued. "The deal is, is that these two could mean trouble for Bakugan City let alone all Bakugan. We don't want the same thing to happen that happened with Wiseman, let alone every other masked person we've come across."

Spritenog spoke. "Yeah, I mean you guys haven't come across anyone wearing a mask that was good in the first place yet, have you?" He turned, asking the question to everyone including Dan and Drago.

"You got a point there, Spritenog." Dan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well of course I got a point. It's true!"

"Yes, we know. But what is it that you guys want from us any way?" Drago asked.

"Well, Shun thought that it would be a good idea for you to come back and help us out with this and he also said something else." Marucho turned to look at Shun as he said this.

"Yeah, I did." He let out a sigh. "There is something familiar about the girl Kohaku, the one who wears the mask. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is definitely there." Another sigh. "There's also something strangely familiar about Ayano's bakugan Dracora. Something about the way she battles. I can't explain it in words but I was wondering if the two of you could see the similarities when you watch them. That is, if you get here in time." He smiled slightly as he watched Dan's reaction.

Dan pumped his fists and said, "Aw don't worry. We'll get there in time. And then we'll show these two how a real dragonoid team fights. Right Drago?" He turned his head slightly towards Drago.

"Shure thing partner. Though I am quite curious as to meeting these two dragonoids. I've never met another Pyrus dragonoid besides the one Spectra fought with once and then Apollonir as well."

"Well then, the sooner you get here the sooner we can fill you guys in. So… Where are you guys anyway?" Spritenog asked.

"Um… Well you see, we kinda ran out of money. We're in the next largest town over from Bakugan City. About 30 maybe 40 miles away." Dan said, once again rubbing the back of his head. Drago only side and lowered his head.

"Oh. Well if that's all, I'll just have Kato go pick you guys up. We'll see you guys in no time." Marucho was about to bring up Kato to do just that and Dan was about to say 'Thanks Marucho' when Shun interrupted.

"No. If it's only that far then they can walk. It won't take them that long to get here." Shun got up and was about to leave when Dan yelled at him.

"Hey! That's no fair, Shun!" Dan's face was right in the video feed glaring at him.

"Well it's your fault for using that money up so quickly." Shun said coolly before turning back and leaving.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Encounter

I, AyanoZonurai, do not own Bakugan or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters in which I have created and thank the creators of Bakugan for the inspiration in which I used to create my characters. Thank you.

Note: I have replaced Falcornis with Falconis for reasons of sounding better and easier to say. Pronounced Fal-co-nis. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Encounter

Dan and Shun were now standing in an empty stadium of Bakugan Interspace. Dan and Drago had arrived the day before and were finally fully introduced to Falconis and Spritenog. They were also told everything that was known about the mysterious brawlers and their bakugan, unfortunately that wasn't much. Dan had then suggested a brawl against Shun so that two could get reacquainted with the other's brawling style. He also wanted to see what Falconis looked like and how the bakugan battled. Shun had agreed and Marucho had told them to use the Interspace system so that others couldn't see and eavesdrop.

Dan stood on his side of the stadium wearing black jeans with red flames down the sides and a red jacket on top of a white and yellow shirt. Like usual he had either a pair of goggles or sunglasses on top of his mop of red brown hair, this time it was a pair of black sunglasses. Drago was in his usual spot, perched atop Dan's shoulder. He two was curious about Falconis. Shun had met him just a few days after Jaakor had returned to New Vestroia and a quick connection was created between the two.

Shun stood on the other side of the stadium with Falconis floating by his head, just waiting for Dan to say something. It wasn't like their old leader to stay quite like this. In fact he had stayed quite ever since he saw the digitalized image of the mystery brawler known as Kohaku. Dan must have seen something familiar about her like he did. What, though, he didn't know. He let out a small sigh before he spoke.

"So Dan, are we going to battle or not?"

At his friend's words, Dan fell out of his trance and gave a large smirk before responding. "You know we are, Shun! Just waiting on you to plan out a strategy is all." He turned his head slightly to Drago. "You ready, Drago?"

Drago turned to look Dan in the eye before saying, "You know the answer to that, Dan."

"Well alright then, let's get started!" Dan pulled a card out of his pocket and threw it to the center of the stadium. "Gate card set!"

Both Drago and Falconis turned to complete ball form and hopped into their brawlers' hands. Dan and Shun then pulled back and threw their bakugan onto the gate card, simultaneously calling out "Bakugan Brawl!" And when the bakugan landed on the card, they shouted out "Baku-Sky Raiderz jump!"

Dan shouted, "Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" While Shun shouted, "Fly high, Ventus Falconis!"

In a burst of red flames Drago rose up into the air alongside Falconis who was enveloped in a swirl of green wind, preventing anyone from seeing their forms. The two exchange blows while rising only to separate and come back down, landing in front of their brawlers. It was then that the flames and wind dissipated to reveal the identities of the bakugan. Drago looked the same as when he fought against Mechtavious Destroyer, red scales with silver knee caps and golden armored scales on his chest and forearms. He still also possessed gold horns atop his head, a golden x shaped ax or similar on the end of his tail, and his wings themselves could be used as weapons.

Falconis on the other hand was completely something else. At first glance he looked like a combination of two of Shun's previous partner bakugan, Master Ingram and Kawktor. Falconis possessed black shoulder armor and dark green chest armor similar to Ingram's. His forearms however were more similar to Hawktor's except for his taloned hands being an almost black colored green. His thighs were a dark green and his lower legs were almost black with gold markings, similar to tribal patterns. The face of Falconis though, was covered, except for the eyes, by a light green cloth that fell behind his head, intermingling with his wings, and carrying golden symbols on it similar to his legs. What would have been hair was instead dark green feathers with gold that fell below the shoulders and slightly covered Falconis' eyes. The wings, the last part of Falconis, were dark green with light green feathers etched in gold, placed just right to make the tribal symbols on the wings. It was clear that Falconis was a flier, but it was also clear that he was a ninja, the same as Shun.

Both Dan and Drago looked at Falconis with surprise on their faces before Dan spoke up. "Whoa! Man, Falconis, you look wicked for a Ventus bakugan!"

"Yes, but can you fight like one?" Drago asked, also impressed.

Falconis responded as Shun let out a small chuckle, "You'll just have to find out."

Shun then lifted up his left arm and an ability card appeared on his wrist. "Ability activate! Shadow Striker!"

The next thing that happened was that Falconis seemed to turn into a shadow. He then melted in with the shadow beneath his feet and moved towards the shadow underneath Drago. Dan and Drago had let out a "What?!" when Falconis disappeared. The shadow beneath Drago's feet then took solid shape behind him before Falconis reappeared and launched a green colored beam from his hands into Drago's back, sending him forward. Drago knelt down from the impact to prevent himself from falling to the ground as Falconis jumped back away from him to prepare for another attack.

"Hah, impressive. But don't think you've won yet. Dan." Drago stated as he rose.

"Ability activate! Dragon Spur!" Dan shouted as he raised his left arm, revealing a shining card on his wrist.

Dragon than began to glow with red light before he launched himself towards Falconis. He seemed to disappear from the amount of speed he was using. He circled Falconis before coming forward, apparantly at three different angles, to punch him. Falconis was able to dodge two of the punches before getting struck by the third, sending him crashing into the stands behind him. Falconis shook his head and was about to rise when Dan shouted out, "Ability activate! Dragon Trasher!" Drago then charged a red energy beam in his mouth before launching it at Falconis.

Shun shouted out, "Ability activate! Falcon Shield!"

Falconis then raised his arms from where he was leaning and produced a film of green energy before him in the form of a shield. Drago's attack then struck the shield causing Falconis' arm to be pushed back before the shield started to slowly crack. Shun then shouted, "Ability activate! Wind Harmonious!" just before the shield fully broke. Falconis began to glow green and jumped out of the way of Drago's oncoming attack with speed equal to that of a roaring gale. He then ran/flew straight for Drago who barely dodged the kick that would have struck him in the ribs.

Drago then jumped away from Falconis as Dan cried out, "Ability activate! Dragon Blade!" A red energy beam then appeared on Drago's left arm in the form of a saber. Drago charged to where he predicted Falconis to be in the next second only to be proven right. Falconis came to a halt from his speeding run/flight to find Drago attacking his blind spot. Drago swung out with his Dragon Sword, slashing Falconis across the chest. Falconis then fell to the ground and reverted to ball form, landing at Shun's feet.

Drago also then returned to ball form and flew into Dan's hand as he jumped up shouting, "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He then released Drago from his hand, who then flew up to float in front of Dan's face. "Awesome job, Drago!"

"We did it together, Dan," Drago said. They then both turned around to see Shun and Falconis walk up to them. "That was an excellent battle Falconis. I can't wait to battle alongside you in the coming tournament."

"Same here, Drago. I have to say that I wasn't expecting that," Falconis said. Dan and Shun then fist bumped each other before heading towards the exit together.

"I must say, Dan, I wasn't expecting your guys' battling skills to be that well executed still," Shun had to admit, it did in fact surprise him a bit.

"Aw, there was nothing to it. You may be able to take the Brawler out of the battle, but you can't take the battle out of the Brawler." Dan smirked and put his hands behind his head as he said this.

The two then walked into the tubes that would take them out of interspace and back to the real world. The lights scanned them and then their bodies slowly disappeared. In similar tubes in the real world, Dan and Shun woke up and left the pods. They then exited the old Interspace building as Shun said, in continuation to what Dan said earlier, "You made that up didn't you?"

"Yeah, what'd you think about it?" Dan said with another smirk.

Shun only shook his head in disbelief. He began to say "That's not really rela-" when all of a sudden Dan crashed straight into someone while rounding the corner.

He watched as both Dan and the person he hit fell to the ground, both landing on their butts. The person Dan hit was a girl with red brown hair similar to Dan's but with more red in it, and was dressed in red-orange pants, red long sleeved shirt, and a black short-sleeved hoodie jacket. The girl's head was covered by the hoodie, her hair coving her face, preventing them from seeing who she was. To Shun she looked strangely familiar. The girl raised her head slightly, her hair parting just enough to see Dan and Shun, before she froze in place.

Drago looked to Dan and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but man, that hurt." Dan said while rubbing his backside. He then looked at the girl and said, "Hey, you alright? You must have landed as hard as I did." He got up and slowly lifted his hand towards the girl, intending to help her get up.

When the girl didn't respond, Drago moved to float in front of her face and asked the same question Dan did. "He asked if you were alright. If not, we can take you someplace for emergency care." Drago was hoping for a response, but when he got it, it wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of saying 'yes' or 'no,' the girl responded by turning on a dime and basically running the other way. "What the?" Drago was pushed back by the force of the girl's takeoff alone.

"Hey, wait up!" Dan shouted as he tried to follow her. Drago was right beside him.

Shun caught up to the two with ease as he watch the girl's hair and hoodie fly behind her. It was then that her identity struck him. "Dan!"

Dan turned his head towards Shun as he continued to run. "What is it Shun?"

"I think I know who she is!"

"Wait, what? You do?"

"Yeah. It's her. It has to be."

"Who?!" Both Dan and Drago shouted.

"The mystery brawler. Kohaku. Her hair is identical. That's the only reason I can think of for her to have to run. Come on." Shun said as he sped up to catch the girl.

Said girl rounded the next corner, heading into a dead end alley. Dan and Shun spend up and rounded the corner only to find nothing. The girl was gone. Not a single trace or piece of evidence that she had been there in the first place. Shun couldn't believe it. He lost her again. What was with those two girls that constantly made him lose them? Next to him, Dan let out an exasperated shout of "WHAT!?"


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

I, AyanoZonurai, do not own Bakugan or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters in which I have created, as well as this story, and thank the creators of Bakugan for the inspiration in which I used to create my characters. Thank you.

Note: I have replaced Falcornis with Falconis for reasons of sounding better and easier to say. Pronounced Fal-co-nis. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprise

Dan and Shun, along with Marucho and their bakugan, sat in the Battle Brawlers box alongside the stadium. The tag-team tournament was just starting with the first battlers being a team of Pyrus and Darkus verses a team of Darkus and Haos. The Brawlers weren't too concerned with the battle at hand as they were with what had happened three days ago. They had chased who they presumed to be the mysterious brawler Kohaku, only to have her disappear completely in the dead end alley.

Dan and Shun had returned to the Brawlers' home to tell Marucho about what happened. When they did, Marucho brought up the security footage of all the stores and crossways that they had passed in their chase. They had hoped to catch her identity in the footage but instead found that each time her face was about to appear in the footage the camera fizzed out, turning black, and returned back to normal a millisec later to show Dan and Shun chasing after her. The only shot they got of her were images of her back and partial sides, but no frontal views whatsoever. Her face was never seen and her identity still a secret. It really ticked Dan and Shun off. Though who was more ticked off, no one really knew or wanted to find out. They wanted nothing more than to catch one of the mysterious two today, even if it meant asking only a few questions.

In the corner of the box, close to the viewing window, Marucho was scrolling down a list of participants on a mobile tablet when his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what, Marucho?" Dan asked. He was sitting on the coach looking towards the battlefield but not really paying attention the battle.

"It didn't work. Neither of the girls entered the tournament. There is no one on the registration listed with the names Ayano or Kohaku. It doesn't make sense."

"What?" This time it was Shun. He had been leaning against the wall with his eyes closed; only listening to the current battle as it slowly came to an end. Now he was standing upright with anger in his eyes.

"I said that neither of them has entered the tournament."

"Impossible!" Dan slammed his fist on the table in front of him where the bakugan were. "How did that not draw them in? It always worked in the past."

"Calm down, Dan. We'll just have to try something else." Drago said as he rose up in front of Dan.

"Maybe the two of you scared them off when you chased that girl, heh?" Spritenog suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Dan said while pushing his hand through his hair and sighing before the announcer's voice broke them out of their thoughts.

"Unbelievable! The two dragonoids that everyone wanted to see fight today are here! Azula and Dracora! They've partnered up and are now battling together against their opponents. But how can this be?! Those aren't there brawlers, are they?!"

The announcement brought the three Brawlers and their bakugan to the viewing glass to look at the battle taking place. It was true. Standing side by side on one side of the stadium were the two dragonoids that belonged to Ayano and Kohaku. Standing together, they looked almost like twins, just like their brawlers. Both dragonoids had crimson scales and gold horns atop their heads, similar to Drago, but the gold faded to black at certain points. The two dragonoids had gold armor plates on their forearms and legs that faded to black as well. On the dragonoid known as Azula, a crystal with a slight red tint to it rested on her chest surrounded by black armor that faded to gold. On Dracora, a crystal with a more orange tint to it than red rested on her chest encircled and engraved by gold armor that faded to silver. Where Azula had green-blue eyes, Dracora had eyes that were the color of amber; they seemed to pierce into your very being. Their wings were similar to each other's, with Azula's being slightly darker than Dracora's.

Except for the small details, the only other way to tell them apart was that Dracora was slightly stronger than Azula and also seemed to possess an 'X' shaped scar on her left cheek directly below the eye. Dan and Drago couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were two dragonoids standing right in front of them, and both of them were as strong as Drago. It was then that they noticed the brawlers standing behind them. Yeah one of them was a girl, but she was neither Ayano nor Kohaku. She had orange hair, similar to Alice except that this girl's was shoulder length, and possessed bright yellow eyes. She also wore what seemed to be an orange jacket on top of a red shirt with yellow pants embroidered with red. The brawler standing next to her was a guy with spiky red brown hair, possessing more spikes than even Dan's mop of hair. He had green eyes and was wearing red pants with a black jacket buttoned over an orange shirt. These two definitely weren't Ayano and Kohaku, but those dragonoids were definitely Azula and Dracora.

"What the hell is going on, Marucho?!" Dan turned to Marucho. "I thought you said that neither of them were entered. Well their bakugan damn sure are!" He turned back to the battle just in time to see the brawlers activate their ability cards simultaneously.

"Dual ability active! Twin Dragon Assault!" The two brawlers shouted out.

"Dual ability?" Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't understand! Neither of the girls were entered, so why are their bakugan here?!" Marucho couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The two dragonoids began to glow red from the ability cards before both of them took off towards their opponents. Their opponents were an Aquos lobster like creature and a Sub Terra beetle. Each dragonoid took on their own opponent, using speed and hard blows to coral them into close quarters before backing away and charging simultaneously in a spinning onslaught surrounded by small sparks of fire, instantly defeating the two. The defeated bakugan returned to their brawlers and it was revealed that both of them had their life gauge go down to zero.

The announcer spoke again. "Unbelievable! A one hit K.O.! For both of the dragonoids! Amazing! Whoever these substitute brawlers are, they're as good as the originals! Let's hear it for Eliza and Zirnen Ryumura!" Everyone in the audience seemed to shout in excitement as the two dragonoids returned to the brawlers. Azula to Zirnen and Dracora to Eliza. The Brawlers could only stare in silent confusion. Something was definitely up.

For the next several hours the Brawlers watched as the tournament unfolded. There were several excellent brawlers here today, but it was Eliza and Zirnen Ryumura that held the Brawlers attention. The Brawlers were hoping to gain insight on the two dragonoids that they were sure that they would have battle against. Though it didn't quite work out. The dragonoids and 'their' brawlers seemed to use nothing more than the dual ability Twin Dragon Assault. They used it on all of their opponents and all of their opponents were defeated with one-hit K.O.'s. It was unbelievable.

Even Gunz and his brawling partner were defeated, though Reptak, Gunz' partner Haos bakugan, was barely able to survive being taken out in a one-hit K.O. Their partner, on the other hand, was taken out, while Gunz and Reptak went in for a second bout. It was then that the dragonoids showed a different ability. The dragonoid Dracora used an ability called Dragon Flame. It was similar to Drago's Dragon Trasher and with it, even though Reptak used Shining Shield; they defeated Gunz, Reptak, and their partners. Now the dragonoid team were in the finals and they'd have to go up against Dan, Drago, Shun, and Falconis if they have any hope of winning.

In the stadium, through the shouts and cheers from the audience, Dan and Shun entered from one side while Eliza and Zirnen entered from the other. When they reached their destined spots, the field changed. Sections of the floor were raised to create what looked like imitations of buildings. Even the floor beneath both sets of brawlers was raised. When the stadium finally came to a rest the announcer spoke.

"Alright, Bakugan fans. This is what you've all been waiting for. We have in the blue corner, the well-known and famous Battle Brawlers. Representing them, are the top two battlers, Shun Kazami and Dan Kuso. As you all know, Dan Kuso, the leader of the Brawlers, used to be number one, but now he's back and seeking a vengeance. Shun Kazami, who was ranked number two, now number one, is fighting alongside his old friend and team mate in this once in a lifetime battle. Their opponents, in the red corner, are Eliza and Zirnen Ryumura, both of them, surprisingly, beginners to bakugan battles. They've made their way up through the tournament with the known and ever rising dragonoids known as Azula and Dracora, their original partner's being Kohaku and Ayano. This battle will be one for the age's folks, so I suggest you don't blink. So if you all are ready then let's get started. BAKUGAN BRAWL!"

With the beginning of the battle Dan threw down his gate card, the field briefly glowing red as the card was set. Everyone then grabbed their bakugan and threw them onto the field, simultaneously calling out, "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand," and in Dan and Shun's case, "Baku-Sky Raiderz Jump!"

Dan: "Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!"

Shun: "Fly high, Ventus Falconis!"

Zirnen: "Rise crystal guardian, Pyrus Dragonoid Azula!"

Eliza: "Rise crystal guardian, Pyrus Dragonoid Dracora!"

All four bakugan rose up from their ball forms, the three dragonoids surrounded in flames while Falconis was surrounded by green wind. Drago and Falconis launched themselves at Dracora and Azula, Drago after Azula and Falconis after Dracora. However, to everyone's amazement, the two dragonoids stood still till the last moment before easily blocking Drago and Falconis' attack, sending the two back to stand beside their brawlers. Eliza and Zirnen were raising their ability cards, about to activate them, when Dan decided to shout something out at them. Drago, however, beat him to it.

"Before we actually start this battle, we have a few questions to ask you."

Eliza and Zirnen glanced at their bakugan, who slightly nodded their heads, before glancing at each other and lowering their ability cards. Eliza looked at Drago and Falconis, then at Dan and Shun, before responding.

"What do you want to know?" She said in a strange voice that was both light yet deep and carried a strange accent to it that nobody could recognize.

Dan took the opportunity to get some answers, "Well for starters, where are Azula and Dracora's real partners, Kohaku and Ayano?"

Zirnen then spoke with a voice that held the same accent, but strangely enough sounded like Drago's voice only in a slightly lighter tone. "We were entrusted to battle alongside Azula and Dracora. That is all you need to know."

"Yeah, then what about you guys, huh," Dan said while turning his attention to the two dragonoids. "Where did you guys come from? Drago and I have never even heard of other dragonoids except for the ones we've already met."

Dracora held her face with no emotion; she looked straight at Falconis, not even a single glance towards Dan, Drago, or Shun. Azula, on the other hand was actually paying attention to Dan and Drago. She side glanced towards Dracora before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. She opened her eyes again, looking directly at Dan, Drago beside him, before speaking.

"Where we come from is no concern to you," she said with a voice similar to Drago's except with a female tone to it. "That is all I can say." She let out another sigh before a smile appeared on her face, similar to a smirk, before looking at Dan and Shun. "Though I will say that you two," she pointed to Dan and Shun in an underhanded way, "have met us before. Whether you realize it or not." She smiled again as she let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Both Dan and Drago said, with Shun giving off a confused look.

"That is enough, Azula! I told you once before that I want nothing to do with them." Dracora said, turning her face towards Azula and slightly glaring at her. Her voice was identical to Azula's but held a darker tone to it and something else.

"Oh, so you do speak. I was beginning to wonder." Falconis said, gaining the dragonoids attention back.

"Yes, I do speak. But whether I speak or not, where we come from, and all this other information in which you seek, has absolutely nothing to do with any of you. We are done talking," she said, positioning herself into a fighting stance.

Both Dan and Shun were confused. They had somehow met these two dragonoids before but never realized it. That or the memory of them had escaped the two. _Shun was right_, Dan thought as he looked at the dragonoid Dracora. _Something is familiar about her. And what is with that voice. It, it has darkness in it, but, but something else that I can't describe. Something… almost… human._


	5. Chapter 4: Forces Collide

I, AyanoZonurai, do not own Bakugan or any of its characters. I do, however, own the characters in which I have created, as well as this story, and thank the creators of Bakugan for the inspiration in which I used to create my characters. Thank you.

Note: I have replaced Falcornis with Falconis for reasons of sounding better and easier to say. Pronounced Fal-co-nis. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

Chapter 4: Forces Collide

Everyone in the audience was either freaking out or cheering. The two dragonoids that were taking the world by storm finally spoke. It was unexpected and everyone had different reactions. And judging by the stance that Dracora took, this was going to be an epic battle. When everyone saw red light shining behind the dragonoids they looked to find Eliza and Zirnen about to activate their abilities. The stadium instantly became silent, like a ghost town, as Eliza and Zirnen called out their attacks, their voices becoming an echo throughout the stadium.

"Dual ability activate! TWIN DRAGON ASSAULT!" Dracora and Azula had joined in in calling out the attack.

Both Dracora and Azula began to glow a simple red, with Dracora facing Falconis and Azula facing Drago. Drago and Falconis prepared themselves for the attack, Dan and Shun lifting up ability cards to use if needed. Their preparation, however, was all in vain as everyone became stunned at what happened. Both Dracora and Azula had charged forward, heading towards the opponent in front of them, when all of a sudden at the half way point, they turned at an angle and launched themselves at even greater speeds towards the other bakugan. The two dragonoids crossed paths, creating a red 'X' in the air as they headed to their new opponents. Everyone, including Dan, Drago, Shun, and Falconis let out an exasperated "What?!" as they became confused with who their opponent was supposed to be. Dracora and Azula had never before switched 'targets' like that throughout the entire tournament.

Dracora was right in front of Drago the next second and slammed her right foot into the ground. Turning on the ball of her foot, she slammed her tail and other leg into Drago's side, sending him flying. He crashed into a block that was behind Dan and Shun, crumbling it to rubble. Azula had done the exact same thing as Dracora, but had mirrored it, causing Falconis to crash into the same block as Drago at the exact same time. Everyone gasped as Dan and Shun called out to their partners, but then Dracora and Azula disappeared with great speed once again. Dracora was now by Drago and Falconis. She flapped her wings back once, causing her upper half to fall backwards as she lifted her legs and tail. With unbelievable speed she launched Drago and Falconis into the air with simultaneous kicks to their upper chests. She landed on her hands and basically did a back flip, landing on her feet once again before dashing off.

Dan and Shun were about to activate abilities to help their partners regain balance when all of a sudden Azula appeared above Drago and Falconis' forms. In mid-air she spun herself, hitting Falconis and Drago with her legs and tail, causing the two to be launched back towards the ground. As they neared the ground they tried to right themselves but then that's when Dracora reappeared. She was directly in between the two. She reached out with both hands, grabbing their arms, and with unbelievable strength launched the two into two different blocks as she spun around. She then jumped back towards her brawler, with Azula landing beside her, as the dust from the boys' impact cleared. Drago let out a grumble as he tried to shake his head clear.

Jumping from the platform they were on to the one nearest Drago and Falconis, Dan and Shun looked over at their partner bakugan. "You guys alright?!" Dan asked.

"Yeah, though I feel like I was just inside a pinball machine. Uh, remind me never to go near one ever again." Drago said as he got back up.

Falconis joined him as he too got up, a little worse for wear. "Awe man. Who knew those two could move so fast? They've definitely been holding back in all their other battles."

"Yeah, but now it's time to get serious. Let's go Drago! Ability activate! Dragon Spur!" Dan shouted as he lifted the ability card on his wrist up.

"Now it's time to get even," Drago said as he, himself, started glowing red. He charged towards Dracora only to find Azula in front of him.

"Sorry, but this sparring match will be mine." She went to punch at Drago's head, but while using Dragon Spur he was able to dodge at the last second and then began to release a volley of attacks himself.

While this happened, Dracora and Falconis headed towards each other, the ability Twin Dragon Assault starting to wear off speed wise. Shun lifted his own ability card as he shouted, "Ability active! Wind Harmonious!"

Just as the red glow around Azula and Dracora disappeared a green glow appeared around Falconis. He was able to avoid a side kick to his head and just like Drago; he started a volley of his own attacks. At first glance you would think that Drago and Falconis were landing hits, but it wasn't so. Through the sparks of impact, Azula and Dracora were either redirecting the hits or blocking them altogether. Not a single hit landed. Both Falconis and Drago jumped back as the speed of their ability cards wore off.

"How are we not landing a hit against them? I don't understand," Drago said as he tried to regain his breath.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Their ability wore off and yet, even with our own abilities, we just weren't fast enough. Just who are these guys?" Falconis replied.

"Dammit! Hey Shun, you got an ace in the whole? Cause we're about to use ours," Dan said, looking to Shun, as he raised the ability card up.

"Yeah, I do," Shun raised his own ability card at the same time as Dan. _Hopefully the two attacks combine to make an even more powerful attack, for God knows, we sure do need it._

Dan: "Ability activate! Dragon Trasher!"

Shun: "Ability activate! Shadow Striker!"

As Drago prepared to fire his attack, Falconis turned into a shadow and reappeared on the other side of Drago. Just as the two were about to release their attacks, Eliza and Zirnen unleashed their ability cards. They both lifted up their cards and shouted at the same time, "Ability activate! Spiritual Dragon!"

Both Azula and Dracora started glowing red, the light getting brighter and brighter, and just as Drago and Falconis released their attacks, the two dragonoids charged towards them, ignorant of the upcoming onslaught. Drago's and Falconis' attack combined and swirled around each other, heading straight for Azula and Dracora. The two dragonoids on the other hand continued to glow brighter and brighter as they charged forward until the light became blinding. All of a sudden two terrible roars sounded and in place of the two dragonoids two bright glowing red Chinese dragons charged forward. The two dragons charged straight through Drago and Falconis' attack, obliterating it, and slammed straight into Drago and Falconis themselves. As the two dragons pulled away, Drago and Falconis reverted back to ball form and returned to Dan and Shun, landing at their feet.

"What just happened?" Dan said before picking Drago up. "Are you alright, Drago?"

It took a while for Drago to respond and during that time the two Chinese dragons glowed again and reverted into ball form themselves, landing in the hands of their brawlers. "Yeah, but that was a bit much. I still feel shaken up. What about you Falconis?"

"I'm good, huh, maybe not," Falconis replied as he opened up in Shun's hands. Shun noticed that everyone in the stands was strangely quiet.

"Aw man, that attack of theirs sent both of our life gauges to 50%. Darn it! They've definitely been holding back on us." Dan said.

"Well then, perhaps we, ourselves, shouldn't hold back. You with me, Dan?" Shun asked as Eliza threw down a gate card.

"Aw yeah, I'm with you. Ready Drago?"

"Whenever you are," Drago replied.

"Alright then, Bakugan Brawl, Baku-Sky Raiderz Jump!"

Instead of jumping in for an attack, Drago and Falconis leapt over the two dragonoids and landed behind them. Dan and Shun then lifted their abilities up and called out.

Dan: "Ability activate! Dragon Overcannon!"

Shun: "Ability activate! Shadow Oblivion!"

Drago launched his attack, a more powerful version of Dragon Trasher, towards Dracora while Falconis directed his attack, also a more powerful version of his Shadow Striker, at Azula. While the two dragonoids still held their backs to Drago and Falconis, the attacks closed in on their targets. However, at the last second, Dracora fell to her hands and by spinning her body around, she landed on her feet once again just as Drago's attack passed by her, mere inches from hitting her arm. Azula had basically jumped out of the way, going straight up and flipping backwards and landed once again, right after Falconis' attack had passed her. The Brawlers couldn't believe it.

"A little help here, Dan," Drago said as Azula and Dracora turned to face them.

"On it, Drago!" Dan lifted an ability card up. "Ability activate! Dragon Blade!"

A red energy blade formed itself onto Drago's left arm as he charged towards Dracora. Azula, though, gained a smirk on her face.

"Dragon Blade huh?" Azula said with a grin on her face. She turned slightly towards the brawlers behind her, "Oi, let's show 'em what a real Dragon Blade looks like!"

Both Eliza and Zirnen called out in unison as Azula ran towards Falconis, "Ability activate! Dragon Blade!"

Just as Drago slashed out at Dracora sparks arose between them and his blade had no give to it. "What?!" He brought his face back as he saw that a similar Dragon Blade was no perched on Dracora's right arm, the orange-red of hers shining against the red of his. Dracora pushed Drago forward as she swiped her arm at him. He jumped back to dodge and then charged once again, their sword-like blades clashing with each other again and again.

Azula continued to charge at Falconis, the Dragon blade that appeared on her left arm shining a darker red than Drago's. As she neared him though Shun called out, "Ability activate! Falcon Blade!" A green blade of energy then appeared in Falconis' hands, the shape of it similar to a katana. Falconis parried Azula's attack with his own and the two continued to exchange blows. No one, not in Dracora and Drago's fight nor in Azula and Falconis' fight, gained the upper hand. It continued like this for quite a while until both Azula and Dracora jumped back. Drago was about to charge at Dracora when she finally spoke again.

"Hold," Dracora said with an authoritive voice that even criminals would have obeyed.

Drago stopped his charge and responded with a "What?" Everyone was confused.

In fact, even Azula, Dracora's partner, seemed to have a confused look as to what Dracora was doing. "What are you doing, Dracora? I thought you wanted…"

"I do," Dracora interrupted what Azula was saying. "And that's exactly why I say we finish this. One last attack to end this."

"Wait, you mean like a Texas showdown?" Dan said, confused as to what he was hearing.

For once, Dracora finally looked at Dan and Shun, and what they saw startled them. As Dracora looked at them, there was an unbelievable amount of sadness in her eyes. Then, as though that sadness never existed, her eyes shined with challenge. "If that is what you wish to call it, then yes."

Azula jumped back to land beside Dracora, still in a fighting stance, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Dan and Shun looked at each other first then at their bakugan, they all nodded their heads. "Sounds fine to us, but you do know that you're going to lose!" Dan shouted.

"Heh, we'll see," Azula said before turning towards Dracora. "So what abi…"

"Spiritual Dragon," Dracora answered before Azula could finish asking.

Azula raised a brow but didn't question it, instead she turned to Eliza and Zirnen and nodded her head. She turned back to the battle and said, "Well, alright then, if you guys are done talking then let's get started." Dan, Drago, Shun, and Falconis turned to look at their opponents. They had been speaking with each other over what ability to use. Now they were all ready. The four brawlers lifted up their ability cards and shouted out their abilities.

Dan: "Ability activate! Dragon Tornado!" Drago turned into a flaming tornado and charged towards Dracora and Azula.

Shun: "Ability active! Falcon Storm!" Falconis turned into a green tornado with what looked like shuriken, kunai, and feathers swirling around him. He combined his attack with Drago's creating a super-sized tornado with flaming feathers, shuriken, and kunai in it. Their destination being Dracora and Azula.

Eliza and Zirnen: "Ability activate! Spiritual Dragon!" Once again Dracora and Azula turned into glowing red Chinese dragons. They swirled over each other, creating a tornado made out of the bodies of the two dragons, as they charged toward Drago and Falconis' combined tornado.

As the two combined attacks neared the center of the stadium, friction, red sparks, and even green lightning bolts struck out everywhere. The people closest to the arena edge started to back away as they felt the heat of the attacks increasing. When the attacks finally intercepted each other there was a huge explosion that pushed everyone back. By miracle alone Dan, Shun, Eliza, and Zirnen were still standing on the raised platforms, their arms raised in front of their faces. Then Dan heard the sound of Drago landing at his feet, he also heard Falconis do the same.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that all four bakugan had reverted back to ball form. Meaning that it was a tie. Dan and Shun's life gauges were down to 10% each while Eliza and Zirnen were down to 60%. Shun was about to throw out a gate card, planning on actually using it in battle, when he noticed that neither Eliza nor Zirnen were looking at them. All of a sudden Eliza and Zirnen raised their right arms and Eliza spoke.

In a voice that carried over the stadium for a good minute or two with its echo, Eliza shouted, "We surrender! We concede defeat to Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami and recognize them as the winners of this battle, and thus the tournament!"

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter and chapters before it. I am currently working on the next chapter and would enjoy to read your reviews. Please tell me what you did or did not enjoy as well as what I did or did not do wrong. Reviews would greatly help me improve my writing and make the writing much easier for you all to enjoy. Thank you.


End file.
